Tharg's Future Shocks
Tharg's Future Shocks is a long running series of one-off short stories which has run intermittently in the pages of 2000 AD since 1977 (2000 AD prog 25), the first ever story being written by Steve Moore. Typically, these stories are four or five page science fiction shorts, usually comedic or semi-comedic and with a twist ending. They have over the years been an entry point into greater success in 2000 AD for a number of writers and artists who have gone on to bigger and better things, including Alan Moore, Grant Morrison and Neil Gaiman. Though the stories are usually unconnected, some have occasionally spawned sequels or even led to ongoing series for popular characters, including Abelard Snazz, Bradley and Ulysses Sweet. The success of the Future Shocks series has inspired the creation of numerous imitator series, including Ro-Jaws' Robo-Tales, Vector 13, Tharg's Time Twisters (which saw the first appearance of D.R. & Quinch), Tharg's Dragon Tales, Tharg's Terror Tales (a horror-themed series), Tales from the Black Museum (based in the world of Judge Dredd), Tales from Beyond Science (all drawn by Rian Hughes), Tales of Telguuth (all set on the planet Telguuth and written by Steve Moore), Pulp Sci-Fi, Past Imperfect, Tharg's Future Shorts (one-page Future Shocks), Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales (stories told without words) and Tharg's 3rillers (three-part stories). All of these are in 2000 AD, apart from Tales from the Black Museum, which is published in the Judge Dredd Megazine, and Bob Byrne's Twisted Tales, which has appeared in both. Tharg, of course, is 2000 AD's alien editor, who occasionally acted as host to the early stories. The stories have been collected into a number of trade paperbacks. People who have worked on Tharg's Future Shocks *Dan Abnett *Mick Austin *Edmund Bagwell *Jim Baikie *David Baillie *Tim Bollard *Simon Bowland *Eric Bradbury *Mark Buckingham *Mike Carey *Michael Carroll *Jose Casanovas *Andy Clarke *Colin Clayton *Simon Coleby *Mike Collins *Boo Cook *John Cooper *Eoin Coveney *Carl Critchlow *Alan Davis *Jon Davis-Hunt *Rufus Dayglo *Jamie Delano *Andy Diggle *D'Israeli *Nigel Dobbyn *Chris Dows *Daniel Dwyer *T.C. Eglington *Richard Elson *Al Ewing *Brett Ewins *Mark Eyles *Glenn Fabry *Mark Farmer *Jose Luis Ferrer *Tom Frame *Neil Gaiman *Leigh Gallagher *Dave Gibbons *Igor Goldkind *Kelvin Gosnell *Josep Gual *Mike Hadley *Simon Harrison *Jon Haward *Alan Hebden *John Hicklenton *John Higgins *David Hine *Peter Hogan *PJ Holden *Kev Hopgood *Frazer Irving *Simon Jacob *Staz Johnson *Johnny Johnstone *Anthony Jozwiak *Shaky Kane *Ian Kennedy *Barry Kitson *Alan Langford *Garry Leach *Jody LeHeup *Dan Lester *Chris Lowder *Jake Lynch *Steve MacManus *Paul Marshall *Brendan McCarthy *Jim McCarthy *Mark Millar *David Millgate *Peter Milligan *Alan McKenzie *Alan Moore *Steve Moore *Grant Morrison *Robbie Morrison *Paul Neary *Jefte Palo *Annie Parkhouse *Steve Parkhouse *Paul Peart *Mike Perkins *Tim Perkins *Carlos Pino *David Pugh *Arthur Ranson *Kim Raymond *Nigel Raynor *Jesús Redondo *Ian Richardson *Ian Rimmer *Steve Roberts *Hilary Robinson *Eddie Robson *Geoff Senior *Liam Sharp *Siku *Will Simpson *Cam Smith *John Smith *Robin Smith *Ron Smith *Ramon Sola *Simon Spurrier *Richard Starkings *Chris Stevens *John Stokes *Lee Sullivan *Bryan Talbot *Dylan Teague *John Tomlinson *Ron Turner *Kevin Walker *Chris Weston *Anthony Williams *Brian Williamson *Ben Willsher *Colin Wilson *Alec Worley *Arthur Wyatt *Steve Yeowell Category:IPC Adventure strips Category:Adventure strips Category:IPC/Fleetway Publications Category:2000 AD strips Category:John Hicklenton/Artist Category:Jesús Redondo/Artist Category:David Millgate/Artist Category:Colin Wilson/Artist Category:Simon Harrison/Artist Category:Paul Marshall/Artist Category:Eoin Coveney/Artist Category:Richard Elson/Artist Category:Peter Milligan/Writer Category:Mike Carey/Writer Category:Edmund Bagwell/Artist Category:Chris Weston/Artist Category:Glenn Fabry/Artist Category:Jon Haward/Artist Category:Staz Johnson/Artist Category:Brett Ewins/Artist Category:Dylan Teague/Artist Category:Mike Perkins/Artist Category:Jon Davis-Hunt/Artist Category:Alec Worley/Writer Category:Jim Baikie/Artist Category:Garry Leach/Artist Category:Steve MacManus/Writer Category:Eddie Robson/Writer Category:Leigh Gallagher/Artist Category:PJ Holden/Artist Category:Arthur Wyatt/Writer Category:Liam Sharp/Artist Category:Brendan McCarthy/Artist Category:Dave Gibbons/Artist Category:Rufus Dayglo/Artist Category:Michael Carroll/Writer Category:Anthony Jozwiak/Artist Category:Ian Kennedy/Artist Category:Carlos Pino/Artist Category:Alan Hebden/Writer Category:Chris Lowder/Writer Category:Will Simpson/Artist Category:Paul Johnson/Artist Category:Alan McKenzie/Writer Category:John Tomlinson/Writer Category:Arthur Ranson/Artist Category:Mike Hadley/Artist Category:Simon Jacob/Artist Category:Carl Critchlow/Artist Category:Mark Buckingham/Artist Category:Shaky Kane/Artist Category:John Higgins/Artist Category:Robbie Morrison/Writer Category:Kev Hopgood/Artist Category:Nigel Dobbyn/Artist Category:Daniel Dwyer/Artist Category:David Baillie/Writer Category:Dan Lester/Writer Category:Peter Hogan/Writer Category:Robin Smith/Artist